


Chuck VS The Answering Machine

by Ambear9



Series: Chuck vs Songs [3]
Category: Chuck (TV)
Genre: M/M, Song: Austin (Blake Shelton), inspired by a song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:22:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22231006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambear9/pseuds/Ambear9
Summary: It's been five years since Sarah lost her memory and left Chuck heartbroken at the beach and Casey left with Gertrude.Chuck calls Casey and gets his voice mail and finds out something shocking.Austin - Blake Shelton*Spotify playlist for serieshttps://open.spotify.com/playlist/164HFYxzXUuBYnETZO5zNz?si=8phJDPvrSQWL6Z0UTH7Lew
Relationships: Chuck Bartowski/John Casey
Series: Chuck vs Songs [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1693696
Comments: 6
Kudos: 33





	Chuck VS The Answering Machine

Chuck stared at the number, thumb hovering over the green call button. It had been three years since Team Bartowski went their separate ways, Chuck had only talked to Morgan and Alex and even she didn't have a way to contact Casey, he would email her from a different email every few weeks but today Chuck got an email that simply read call me sometime and a phone number.  
The phone rang a few times and went to voicemail  
“If you're callin' 'bout the car I sold it  
If this is Tuesday night I'm shooting  
If you've got something to sell your wasting your time, I'm not buying  
If it's anybody else wait for the tone you know what to do  
And P.S. if this is Burbank I miss you”

Chuck freaked out and hung up, what the hell was that about, he tossed his phone on to his bed and went for a run to clear his head.

A few days later Chuck decided to call him back, he got the voicemail again.  
“If it's Friday night I'm at the ball game  
And first thing Saturday if it doesn’t rain I'm headed out to the golf course and I'll be gone all weekend long but I'll call you back when I get home on Sunday afternoon  
And P.S. if this is Burbank I still love you.”

This time Chuck decided to say something "Hey it's Chuck, call me"

The next day Chuck's phone rang.  
“If you're callin' 'bout my heart it's all yours  
I should have listened to it a little more  
Then it wouldn't have taken me so long  
To know where I belong  
And by the way, this is no machine you're talking' to  
Can't you tell this is Burbank and I still love you” Chuck couldn’t help but laugh “I found what song you were referencing”  
Casey laughed “It’s all true”  
“Seems like we have a lot to talk about”  
“I guess so”  
“Where are you?”  
“I’m at the airport, I’ll be in Burbank by dinner”  
“You’re coming home?”  
“I am”  
Chuck had a huge smile on his face. “Can I pick you up at the airport?”  
“Sure, I’ll text you my flight information”

Chuck’s heart was beating fast as he stood leaning up against his car in the parking lot when Casey told him to wait for him.  
“Hey Bartowski”  
“Casey” he smiled so big his cheeks hurt, he didn’t even have to think if it was okay to hug Casey or not because before he could even think about it, Casey’s big arms were wrapped around him.  
“It’s been a long time” his breath was warm against Chuck’s neck  
“Four years, six months, and thirteen days” Chuck laughed.  
Casey’s stepped back just enough so they could look into each other’s eyes, Casey’s hand cupping his face, his thumb lightly rubbing along Chuck’s jaw, his lips ghosted over Chuck’s giving him time to back up if he wanted, but instead, Chuck closed the small gap between their lips. It’s everything Casey had been imaging for the last ten years.  
“Daddy, why is that man kissing you?” Chuck heard the small voice call from the backseat of the car, he laughed, resting his forehead on Casey’s shoulder.  
“Who is that? And did they just call you daddy”  
“Yeah” Chuck laughed, “I told you we had a lot to talk about”  
“You locked a child in your car?”  
“The doors are unlocked, the windows are halfway down, I’m standing right here and you never wake a sleeping baby” Chuck turned to open the door, he leaned in to unbuckle the car seat.  
“John Casey, I’d like you to meet Anya Faye Bartowski, Anya meet daddies friend Casey”  
“Well hello Anya, I really like your Batman shirt”  
“Thanks” The small blonde girl with big brown eyes reached out to him. “Hug?”  
Casey smiled, grabbing her from Chuck’s arms, Chuck’s eyes went wide.  
“You good Chuck?”  
“Uh, she doesn’t like most people, this is a huge deal”  
“Can we get cheesies now?”  
“Yes, let’s get back in the car”  
“Can Case do it?” She had the same pouty face as Chuck.  
“I’ll try, but I’ve never done it before so you will have to show me”  
“Well I’m a big girl now so I can show you” Chuck went around to the drivers side and opened the back door, so he could watch Anya climb into her new car seat and make sure Casey buckled her in correctly “She got my long legs so she grew out of the height requirements for her old car seat and was close to the weight limit so she is forward-facing now and loves it, oh make sure that clip is even with her stinky pits”  
“Noooo daddy you has stinky pits, not me”  
“I’m on Anya’s team”  
“Not cool Casey” Chuck teased before shutting the door and getting in the driver's seat.

“So what is a cheesie and can I have one?”  
“That would be a cheeseburger”  
“Extra pickles” Anya called from the backseat.  
“Sounds good to me”  
“Want to go see if we can find Jerrica?”  
“Yes, yes, yes, yes” Anya kicked her feet and waved her arms around in excitement.  
“She is the waitress at our favorite diner”  
“Jerr gives me extra extra pickles and she puts REAL strawberries in my lemonade”  
“Sounds like a good time to me” Casey grabbed Chuck’s hand. “So Anya, how old are you?”  
“Almost four”  
“Wow, that is a big girl”  
“I’m going to school soon”  
“Woah, school, no way”  
“Preschool, but yes, she starts end of August and she turns four October first”  
Anya gasped, “What’s wrong?”  
“I can’t find peter”  
“Shit”  
“That’s a bad word daddy”  
“I know, I’m sorry, I’ll put a dollar in the jar when we get home, Casey can you look back and see if you can spot a stuffed Spiderman”  
Casey turned the flashlight on his phone on and leaned over the middle console to look around the backseat. “Ah, I have spotted Paul” he joked.  
Anya laughed “His name is Peter Parker silly”  
“I see you have turned her into a nerd” Casey laughed as he handed the plush spiderman to the happy little girl.  
“Well she is named after Spider-Woman so yeah, she was destined to be a nerd, plus she is stuck with me all the time, it's only natural”  
“I’m guessing we will have to talk about the m-o-t-h-e-r later?”  
“S-a-r-a-h”  
“You’re shitting me”  
“One dollar in the jar Case” Anya called from the back seat.  
“Sorry” he got out his wallet and handed her a dollar, “Will you keep it safe for me?” he watched as she folded it up and stuck it in the cup holder of her car seat  
“We can talk about it later” Chuck squeezed his hand

“Thank you for reading her to sleep, I’m still so confused, she doesn’t like being alone with anyone except Ellie"  
“Most kids are scared of me, maybe she knows something we don't”  
“Would you like a beer or are you heading out?”  
“I was hoping we could sit and talk for a while”  
“I thought you would want to go see Alex, Morgan, and Logan”  
“I told them I’d come by tomorrow, they understood, I see them on video chat at least once a week”  
“And they never told you about Anya?”  
“We agreed to never talk about you or Walker, tough subject”  
“Are you really in love with me?”  
“I have been for at least nine years”  
Chuck laughed handing him a beer “No fucking way, you were always helping me with stuff to get Sarah to date me”  
“She made you happy and I wanted you to be happy”  
They sat down on the couch together.  
“How did you know I wouldn’t be happy with you?”  
“Because you deserve better than me”  
“That’s bullshit, and you know it”  
“I saw the way you looked at her Bartowski, even when she was being a bitch to you and you were pouring your heart out, she made you smile like an idiot”  
“Yeah well I was an idiot”  
“What happened?”  
“After you left, which we need to talk about, by the way, she was starting to get parts of her memory back but things were never the same with us, she filed for divorce then told me she was pregnant and putting the baby up for adoption, Beckman helped me get an amazing lawyer and I got Anya and Sarah vanished”  
“That’s not at all what I expected, I knew she left and I may have asked Alex a few weeks ago if you were single”  
“Single dad with a toddler, not really easy to date”  
“I’d like to date you”  
“Why did you leave with Gertrude?”  
“She was the opposite of you in almost every way, and I needed that to try and get over you, and she was more dominant and if felt nice to be a bit submissive for once, and see how hard you were fighting for Sarah to get her memory back when it was obvious she didn’t care enough about you to want it back, it fucking hurt and I wanted to get away”  
“I’m sorry John”  
“Don’t apologize, I’ve needed the time to grow and figure shit out”  
“Well you gently kissed me, held my hand and played footsie with me at the diner, that’s not very John Casey of you”  
“I’ve spent the last year traveling around the world by myself, taking time to clear my head”  
“I know that Anya really likes you and that we have both been in love with each other for at least nine years, but if we do this, I don’t want to rush, at lot has changed in four years and we need to get to re-know each other”  
“Can that start tomorrow? Because I’ve been dying to get a real kiss”  
Chuck grabbed the beer from Casey’s hand and sat it on the table next to his. He straddled Casey’s lap, “I’ve missed you” he cupped Casey’s face. “Can you growl?”  
Casey raised an eyebrow  
“Don’t act like you don’t know what I’m talking about” Chuck kissed behind Casey’s ear, then peppered kisses down his jawline, when he pressed his lips against Casey’s, Casey growled.  
“So sexy” Chuck mumbled.  
Casey’s hands gripped Chuck’s ass pulling him closer, Chuck moaned into his mouth. Their bodies rutting together just right, It wasn’t long before Chuck’s body was tensing up.  
“Fuck, I’m sorry, it’s been a very long time since another person has touched me”  
“Don’t apologize, and don’t stop” Casey growled, pushing his hips up to meet Chuck’s.

“I think I changed my mind, can you stay?”  
“Wasn’t planning on leaving”  
“Shower?”  
Casey pulled Chuck into one more deep kiss.

“Good morning daddy” A sleepy voice called behind Casey  
He turned around “Daddy is still in bed, want to help me make pancakes?”  
She gaped “I can help?”  
“Of course” He pulled a chair from the edge of the island over to the counter by the sink. “Should we add chocolate?”  
“You can do that?” she whispered, Casey nodded, he mentally laughed at the way she looked just like Chuck in the morning, her curly hair a mess from a good night's sleep, and her big brown eyes and smile were just like his.  
“Let’s wash our hands before we start, then you can help me start the coffee, maybe the smell with wake up your sleepy head dad”  
Anya laughed. “Are you going to kiss him again?’  
Casey chuckled “I plan on it, is that okay with you?”  
She nodded  
“You know Alex?”  
“She has a baby girl and she is cute and daddy gave her all my little clothes”  
“Yeah, well Alex is my daughter and they are going to come have pancakes with us”  
“Yay I love them”

Chuck walked into the kitchen, “What is going on in here?”  
“Case let me make the coffee, and I cracked an egg and counted we put in some chocolate in the pancakes and he made me one that looks like Mickey and Alex are coming over with Lo and Case called Uncle Morgy a troll” she giggled.  
“That was a lot of information to take in, let me have some coffee and you can show me how you make pancakes”

If Chuck’s heart melted seeing him with Anya, his exploded when he saw Casey’s big arms holding Logan. Chuck always knew deep down that Casey was this amazing caring guy, but over the last few years, he has seemed to let more of that show.  
“So are we going to ignore the fact that you stayed here last night?” Morgan said through a mouthful of pancakes.  
“They kissed” Anya giggled.  
“In front of the child”  
“Shut up Grimes, and I didn’t know she was hiding in the backseat. No one told me there was a tiny blonde Bartowski”  
“So are you two like a thing?” Alex couldn’t help but smile at how happy her father looked holding her daughter.  
“Yes”  
“Good, it’s been a long time coming”

“Casey” Chuck was on the verge of tears “Please tell me you can come over here”  
“Is everything okay?”  
“Anya is having a meltdown, hell we are both having meltdowns, she is freaking out about going to school and I’m freaking out about being away from her and I need help”  
“Get my shoes now, but I need you to calm down, she is reading off your energy”  
“Easier said than done”  
“On my way”  
Chuck was glad he and Morgan decided to buy houses across the street from each other and that Casey decided to stay in their guest room so he could spend as much time as possible with Alex and her new daughter Logan who was almost six months now.  
When Casey walked into the house, using his key Chuck gave him, it was Star Wars. He followed the screams to Anya’s room, it was very pink, but also covered in everything nerdy Chuck could possibly fill it with.  
“Case” she squealed and ran into his arms.  
“Hey big girl, I heard it was your first day of preschool, how exciting”  
“But I’m scared”  
“I brought you something special” he pulled something out of his pocket and handed it to her. “Remember how your daddy told you I used to save us from bad guys”  
She nodded  
“These are called dog tags, they are what kept me safe and reminded me that I was brave, I thought maybe you would want to wear them”  
“Can I daddy?”  
“Of course you can”  
Casey put the chain over her head,  
“Now I brave”  
“Very brave, and very ticklish” Casey tickled her belly making her howl with laughter.  
Chuck’s heart exploded with happiness.  
“How about you show me all of your shoes and we can pick some for you to wear”  
“Daddy got me new ones, they are pink sparkles and the toes light up when I go stomp stomp”  
“Please show me” He put her down, she ran over to her closet and got them, then handed them to Casey, who was now sitting on the floor “Woah, these are so cool, do you think they make them in my size?”  
Anya looked at his feet for a moment like she was putting a lot of thought into it. “You have big feet, probably not”  
Chuck and Casey laughed. “Darn it, guess I’ll have to stick with my butt-kickin' boots”  
Anya sat down across from Casey and held her foot up so he could help her put her shoes on, she was wearing spiderman socks, two different ones, her skirt was a shimmery gold and she was wearing a Wonderwoman shirt, her hair was in perfect pigtails, one with a red bow and one with a navy blue bow, he wondered how long it took Chuck to learn how to do little girls hair.  
“We need to hurry we are running a little behind”  
“I’m hungry”  
Chuck sighed “How could I forget about breakfast”  
“Let’s run across the street and grab some muffins that Alex made”  
Anya gasped “Can we ride in your big truck?”  
“Not right now, I don’t have a car seat, but how about I pick you up from school in the big truck”  
“Let’s go” She grabbed Casey’s hand and pulled him out the door.

“I have to take her inside since it’s her first day”  
“I want Case to come”  
Chuck looked over at him, “You don’t have to, you know you can say no to her”  
Casey acted like he was thinking about it. “I know I can, doesn’t mean I will” he smirked before getting out of the car. He got Anya out of the car and carried her into the school.  
“Hello, who are you?” the teacher asked Anya  
She hid her face in the crook of Casey’s neck, her little hands gripped the front of his shirt. “It’s okay, remember you’re brave and strong” Casey whispered to her.  
She looked down at the dog tags she was wearing then looked at her new teacher.  
“Anya Bartowspkey” she whispered.  
“Hello Anya, I’m Ms. Miller”  
Casey went to set her down and she started crying, her grip on his shirt getting tighter. He kneeled down so her feet her on the ground, he rubbed her back, “Shhhh, you’re okay, look at me”  
Her tear-filled eyes looked up at Casey’s “I’m scared Case”  
“It’s okay to be scared, but trust me, you will have an amazing day making new friends and playing with toys and reading books, and you get snack time, then before you know it, me and daddy will be here to pick you up”  
She wrapped her arms around his neck, then kissed his cheek before hugging her dad. “Daddy I am brave”  
“Yes you are” he lifted her up into a hug. “I love you Anya-bear”  
“Love you daddy” she kissed his cheek.  
“See you soon” Casey held up his hand for a high five.  
“Love you Case”  
“Love you too Anya”

“Casey, I don’t even know what to say right now”  
“Did I overstep at the school?”  
Chuck’s eyes filled with tears, “No, not at all” he took a second to try and stop the tears “I’m just so freaking happy, I have struggled so much with this single dad thing for so long, and it’s been really hard with Anya not liking being left alone with anyone except Ellie because I never get a break. So seeing how she instantly bonded with you, with the man I’m so fucking in love with, it’s the best feeling in the world, and hearing you two say I love you too each other melted my heart”  
“You two make me happier than I ever have been. And I appreciate more than you will ever know that you allow me to be such a big part of her life”  
“Will you move in with us?”  
“I’d love too”  
“I also want to marry you and have your babies”  
“Did you grow a uterus while I was gone?”  
Chuck laughed, “You know what I meant”  
“Are you proposing to me Chuck Bartowski?”  
“Just an idea”  
“Well I’d love to marry you, and have more children with you”  
“If you want, um, the thing is”  
“Spit it out Bartowski”  
“I talked to my lawyer and if you want to, one day, to um adopt Anya, you can, because I know she would love it and I know that’s a big thing and we have only been officially together a few months and there is no rush, just throwing that info out there”  
A tear fell down Casey’s cheek “I’d be honored”

**Author's Note:**

> song: Austin by Black Shelton 
> 
> She left without leavin' a number  
> Said she needed to clear her mind  
> He figured she'd gone back to Austin  
> 'Cause she talked about it all the time  
> It was almost a year before she called him up  
> Three rings and an answering machine is what she got
> 
> If your callin' 'bout the car I sold it  
> If this is Tuesday night I'm bowlin'  
> If you've got somethin' to sell your wastin' your time, I'm not buyin'  
> If it's anybody else wait for the tone you know what to do  
> And P.S. if this is Austin I still love you
> 
> The telephone fell to the counter  
> She heard but she couldn't believe  
> What kind of man would hang on that long  
> What kind of love that must be  
> She waited three days and then she tried again  
> She didn't know what she'd say  
> But she heard three rings and then
> 
> If it's Friday night I'm at the ball game  
> And first thing Saturday if it don't rain  
> I'm headed out to the lake and I'll be gone all weekend long  
> But I'll call you back when I get home on Sunday afternoon  
> And P.S. if this is Austin I still love you
> 
> Well this time she left her number  
> But not another word  
> When she waited by the phone on  
> Sunday evening  
> And this is what he heard
> 
> If your callin' 'bout my heart it's still yours  
> I should have listened to it a little more  
> Then it wouldn't have taken me so long  
> To know where I belong  
> And by the way boy, this is no machine your talkin' to  
> Can't you tell this is Austin and I still love you


End file.
